


Captured and Alone

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Series: Master and Slave [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Childbirth, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Protective Hux, Slave Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: Poe Dameron has been captured by slavers and used as a breeding slave by their leader. Later, the ship he's on is captured by the First Order and Poe goes into labor. He catches the eye of Kylo Ren and winds up gifted to the famous General Hux as an "I'm sorry for wrecking your ship"





	Captured and Alone

Poe wanted to cry. His entire body ached as he was trying to...to give birth. Because he could still remember the guy with the tattoos slamming into his body, telling him what a good little whore he was. Poe let out a ragged scream as another contraction his hit body. Why...why was he born Yavinese? Why did he have too-- The ship rattled around to him, jostling the young man in the bowls of the ship. He didn't know what he was doing. Poe couldn't even tell if something was going wrong as his body struggled to have a child forced on him. He twisted in pain, his eyes wild. His voice was ragged from screaming and he tried...he tried...

It hurt so much. The horrible, tearing pressure. He'd seen the fluids that spilled out of his body and _known_. Maybe his Master would have cared if the ship hadn't been under attack. Maybe he would have been dragged to the medical bay and the medics would have helped him. He wouldn't be alone, wouldn't be screaming as the pressure increased and his body bucked. He'd given up trying not to scream. The others wouldn't hit him because he was pregnant. He was their leader's Yavinese whore and he was supposed to have kids. That was why...

A horrible pain stabbed him. Poe arched up, screaming. He didn't look down. He couldn't. He'd seen so big... What if it was twins? He was so exhausted and so weak that he didn't think he could do it. Poe pushed and felt a horrible tearing. He dropped back, the cold sweat on his skin biting him in the chilly air. He closed his eyes, about to surrender himself, when a child's wail split the air. Poe's limbs were trembling as he pulled himself over. There was blood...so much blood... He wanted to cry out, fearing that the child was dead, but she screamed again.

Poe picked the bloody child up, pulling her close to his chest. He closed his eyes and tried not to cry. It was going to be over now. Poe Dameron would really be dead. So would this...child. His daughter. She cried out again. Poe huddled with her in a heap, trying to make her last few moments as pleasant as possible. He couldn't stop the tears that beaded his lashes as he looked down. Despite how she'd been sired, the child looked perfect. And she was tiny. So small, so light. So fragile and in the crook of his arms as he held her.

"I'm sorry." Poe tried not to bawl. The little girl shifted in his arms as boots stormed on the upper levels. First Order from the sound of it. Poe rested back on the cold metal wall as best he could. Exhaustion covered his body. He tried not to give up, but he knew it was only a matter of time before the ship blew. And maybe it was just one child. He didn't think he had the strength for another. "I'm so sorry. It's...it's not your fault. You didn't ask for this. And...and we're going to die together."

He kissed the top of her head, nosing aside the dark hair. His daughter looked like she'd taken after him. Poe thought that was the best. He held her tightly, listening to the breathy sounds she made. His nipples were leaking milk, but she didn't make a move to nurse. Poe closed his eyes and wondered if something was wrong with her. Maybe...maybe this was for the best. The blaster fire was coming closer now and Poe didn't try to move. He closed his eyes and waited for the end. His child looked so perfect to him and he wished he'd had more time. Wished he wasn't so exhausted from the birth and wished he could clean them both off.

"I'm sorry." Poe swallowed. His daughter deserved a name. "I'm sorry, Esperanza." The name flowed off his tongue like water and he cradled the child to him. It hurt. Poe hadn't wanted this, but the child was innocent. Poe closed his eyes and held the child. Maybe she knew. Maybe that was why she wasn't crying like other children. Poe wished the air wasn't so cold in the cell. His child was far too cold. And his little girl looked perfect to his tired eyes. It was all going to be over soon. Poe didn't try to fight it.

Someone blasted open the door. Poe looked up, his gaze dull. It was clear what had happened from the blood all over his legs and the child in his arms. He didn't say anything as the black figure of Kylo Ren stood in the doorway. It was too late. He was already dizzy and so...so tired. There wasn't anything he could do. There wasn't anywhere Poe could run. He was trapped and the child in his arms would be punished for his sins.

"Her name is Esperanza," Poe softly said. He didn't protest as Kylo took the child from him and wrapped her in his cloak. At least...at least she would survive.

"Hope." Kylo's voice was flat and cold from the helm he was wearing. Poe looked away and tried not to shiver. He'd lost Finn to the First Order before this. "And that is something you lack, Dameron."

It was true. Poe bared his throat so Kylo would have a clean shot with the lightsaber. "Just do it. I know...I know you want to."

But it was like Kylo was taking note of the collar around his neck and the tattoo on his arm. He called for one of his stormtroopers and the man picked Poe up like he was a rag doll. In the man's defense, Poe had the fight of one. He didn't ask for the child back, nor did he cry out as Kylo whisked her away to the medical bay. Poe was looked over by medical droids and wiped off before being told to wait there. Poe lacked the strength to move and he fell into a fitful sleep. He awoke when a man with harsh green eyes shook him. Poe shivered and knew he was looking at General Starkiller.

Hux smirked. "So you're still in the land of the living." His hand reached out and he touched Poe's hair. Poe didn't have the strength to pull away and he didn't try to fight it. "And it's interesting, isn't it? You belong to me."

"My daughter?" Poe didn't care about his own state. He cared about Esperanza. "Where...where is she?"

"Safe." Hux sat on the side of the bed and stroked the leather collar Poe wore. "But you...you were the best pilot in the Resistance and I feel you owe quite a bit to the First Order. Don't you?"

Poe could only hang his head in shame and obey with Hux ordered him to suck the General's cock.


End file.
